Jayn
LittleJayneyCakes or Jayn is a Utaite and YouTube singer with a diverse voice, ranging from soft whisper all the way to a powerful belt. She will often upload a myriad of creative works, including music box covers, English translations, Japanese covers, original songs, and remixes. Her wide vocal range spans from Low to Medium High. An example of her low range can be heard in her Trigger cover, whereas her cover of Myosotis is host to her higher range. She is depicted with dark skin, black, curly hair, and two side-bunches or a top bun. She is mostly depicted wearing purple or magenta colored clothing, with matching features such as eye-color, bows and other accessories. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Leader of KHV Chorus # Leader of cнєcкмαтє яєqυιєм # Member of Harmony Finale Chorus # Member of Harmonia Chorus # Member of Amourette Chorus # Member of DD Chorus # Member of Natural Pallet Harmonia # Member of SenGoe Chorus # Member of ✂Chromatic (in the School of Chorus Battle) # Member of ❁Ⓙⓞⓤⓥⓔⓝⓒⓔ❁ (in the Uniquely You Chorus Battle) # Member of PRINCESS FLUFFY SPARKLE SISTERS GO!! (in the Blank*Space Battle Royale) # Participant of the KCEDB1 with Luna # Member of Low Expectations (in the Lyrica System Online Chorus Battle) List of Covered Songs feat. ✂Chromatic (2015.02.08) # "IT'S THE RIGHT TIME" (Parasyte ED) -English Jackontc Arrange ver.- (2015.02.13) # "Ai no Uta" (Song of Love) (Inuyasha 2nd movie ED) (2015.02.14) # "Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku" (Seasons Die One After Another) (Tokyo Ghoul √A ED) -Piano & Strings English ver.- (2015.02.20) # "The Second Star to the Right" (Peter Pan song) -Music Box ver.- (2015.02.27) # "Tell Your World" feat. Jayn and Hend (2015.03.06) # "Positive Thinking" -English ver.- (2015.03.13) # "Lie" (2015.03.20) # "Good Morning, Polar Night" feat. (2015.03.23) # "Bad Apple!!" -Little Devil's Apple English ver.- (2015.03.31) # "Liar Mask" (Akame ga Kill! OP2) -English ver.- (2015.04.03) # "Smile Again" feat. ❁Ⓙⓞⓤⓥⓔⓝⓒⓔ❁ (2015.04.09) # "Heavenly Blue" (Aldnoah.Zero OP1) -English short ver.- feat. Lollia, Mom0ki, and Jayn (2015.04.10) # "Flyers" (Death Parade OP) -English ver.- (2015.04.17) # "Liar Mask" (Akame ga Kill! OP2) -SARE Remix English ver.- (2015.04.24) # "Sekai no Yakusoku" (The Promise of the World) (Howl's Moving Castle song) -Live ver.- (2015.04.28) # "Perfectionist Complex" -Multilanguage ver.- feat. ❁Ⓙⓞⓤⓥⓔⓝⓒⓔ❁ (2015.05.09) # "Party x Party" feat. ✂Chromatic (2015.05.20) # "Yuki ni Saku Hana" (A Flower Blooming in the Snow) (Shinsekai Yori ED2) -English ver.- (2015.05.19) # "Get Jinxed!" (League of Legends song) -Circus Remix ver.- (2015.05.23) # "Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku" (Season Die One After Another) (Tokyo Ghoul √A ED) -Acoustic English ver.- (2015.05.30) # "aLIEz" (Aldnoah.Zero ED2) (2015.05.31) (muted) # "Only My Railgun" (To Aru Kagaku no Railgun OP) -English ver.- (2015.06.02) # "Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis" (A Cruel Angel's Thesis) (Neon Genesis Evangelion OP) -2009 ver.- (2015.06.06) # "Birthday Medley" (2015.06.16) # "Euterpe and Departures" (Guilty Crown songs) (2015.06.23) # "RIGHT LIGHT RISE" (Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka ED) -English ver.- (2015.07.01) # "Kuchizuke Diamond" (Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo OP) -English ver.- (2015.07.09) # "Poison" (Original) (2015.07.17) # "Harmonize Clover" (Gakkou Gurashi ED) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.07.26) # "To You" (Original) (2015.08.02) # "Ring of Fortune" (Plastic Memories OP) -English ver.- (2015.08.07) # "Bravely You" (Charlotte OP) -TV Size ver.- (2015.08.16) # "Do It For Him/Her" (Steven Universe song) -Arrange ver.- (2015.08.23) # "Dragonsong" (Final Fantasy XIV song) (2015.09.06) # "aLIEz" (Aldnoah.Zero ED2) -SARE Remix ver.- (2015.09.12) # "Ride On Shooting Star" (FLCL ED) -Arrangement ver.- (2015.09.18) # "Birthday Medley #2-1" (2015.09.20) # "Byakuya ~True Light" (D.N.Angel OP) -English Piano ver.- (2015.09.25) # "I'm Not Okay" (My Chemical Romance song) (2015.09.28) # "PAPERMOON" (Soul Eater OP1) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.10.01) # "Karinui" (Jigoku Shoujo ED1) -English ver.- (2015.10.15) # "Kuusou Mythology" (Mirai Nikki OP) -English Piano ver.- (2015.10.24) # "The Horror of Our Love" -Acoustic ver.- (2015.10.26) # "Shangri La" (Corpse Party song) -English ver.- (2015.10.29) # "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni OP1) -English ver.- (2015.10.30) # "Smoke and Mirrors" (Original) (2015.10.31) # "Stronger Than You" (Steven Universe song) -Undertale Parody- (2015.11.13) # "Manazashi" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni ED) (2015.12.28) # "Alumina" (Death Note ED1) -English Arrange ver.- (2015.12.16) # "Try" (Colbie Caillat song) (2015.12.21) # "Once Upon a December" (Anastasia OST) (2015.12.24) # "Give It Time" (Original) (2016.01.01) # "Ghost Rule" -English Arrange ver.- (2016.01.26) # "Re:Re:" (Boku Dake ga Inai Machi OP) -English ver.- (2016.01.28) # "Mitsugetsu Un Deux Trois" (2016.01.30) # "Nobore! Susume! Takaitou" (2016.02.05) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" feat. PRINCESS FLUFFY SPARKLE SISTERS GO!! (2016.02.12) # "Rain stops, good-bye" -English ver.- (2016.02.14) # "Blessing" -English ver.- feat. Dari, Ham, Sojiro, Amaito, Jefferz, rachie, Jayn, Nipah, JoyDreamer, Aruvn, Lollia, Yun, and Froggie (2016.02.14) # "Dizzy" (Jimmy Eat World song) feat. Jayn and Syn (2016.03.14) # "Sore wa Chiisani Hikari no Youna" (Boku Dake ga Inai Machi ED) -English ver.- (2016.03.16) # "Myosotis" -Piano ver.- feat. Lollia and Jayn (2016.04.08) # "Robotic Girl" (2016.04.17) # "From Y to Y" -English ver.- (2016.05.08) # "When It Rains" (Original) (2016.05.14) # "Styx Helix" -English ver.- (2016.05.26) # "Cradle x Infection" -English ver.- (2016.05.28) # "Gravity" (Wolf's Rain ED) -Piano ver.- (2016.06.24) # "Hikari Yo" feat. Low Expectations (2016.06.27) # "Secret Garden" feat. Jayn and djsmell (2016.07.08) # "Hikari Yo" -English ver.- (2016.07.18) # "Again" (2016.07.22) # "Cotton Candy" (2016.07.24) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (Thinking of You All Night) -English ver.- (2016.07.29) # "It's Over, Isn't It" (Steven Universe song) -Acoustic ver.- (2016.08.07) # "Paradisus-Paradoxum" (Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu OP2) -English TV Size ver.- (2016.08.24) # "Aishite Aishite Aishite" (Love Me, Love Me, Love Me) -English ver.- (2016.10.28) # "Kyomu Densen" (Another OP) (2016.11.06) # "Dreamcatcher" (Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku ED) -English Ballad ver.- (2016.12.14) # "Shiny" (Moana OST) (2016.12.19) # "What's the use of feeling blue?" (Steven Universe) (2017.02.27) # "When It Rains" (Original, self-cover) (2017.03.10) # "Define M3" (2017.03.20) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography |track1title = I.D.W.K. |track1lyricist = Jayn |track1composer = Jayn |track1arranger = Jayn}} |track1title = Poison (Thanks For Nothing) ft. Cyber Diva |track1lyricist = Jayn |track1composer = Jayn |track1arranger = Jayn |track2title = Poison (Thanks For Nothing) - INSTRUMENTAL |track2lyricist = Jayn |track2composer = Jayn |track2arranger = Jayn |track3title = Poison (Thanks For Nothing) ft. Cyber Diva - ACAPELLA |track3lyricist = Jayn |track3composer = Jayn |track3arranger = Jayn}} |track1title = To You |track1lyricist = Jayn |track1composer = Jayn |track1arranger = Jayn |track2title = To You - INSTRUMENTAL |track2lyricist = Jayn |track2composer = Jayn |track2arranger = Jayn |track3title = To You - ACAPELLA |track3lyricist = Jayn |track3composer = Jayn |track3arranger = Jayn}} |track1title = Smoke and Mirrors (feat. Cyber Diva) |track1lyricist = Jayn |track1composer = Jayn |track1arranger = Jayn |track2title = Smoke and Mirrors (Instrumental) |track2lyricist = Jayn |track2composer = Jayn |track2arranger = Jayn}} |track1title = Notice |track1lyricist = Jayn |track1composer = Jayn |track1arranger = Jayn}} |track1title = Give It Time |track1lyricist = Jayn |track1composer = Jayn |track1arranger = Jayn |track2title = Give It Time (Instrumental) |track2lyricist = Jayn |track2composer = Jayn |track2arranger = Jayn}} |track1title = Monster |track1lyricist = Jayn |track1composer = Jayn |track1arranger = Jayn}} |track1title = When It Rains |track1lyricist = Jayn |track1composer = Jayn |track1arranger = Jayn |track2title = When It Rains (Alternative Version) |track2lyricist = Jayn |track2composer = Jayn |track2arranger = Jayn |track3title = When It Rains (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = Jayn |track3composer = Jayn |track3arranger = Jayn}} Gallery Trivia * She forgot how she came up with the name "Jayn".Jayn's spring.me answer regarding the origin of her name * She has a lot of interests and hobbies such as anime, video games, music (producing & composing), writing (stories, poetry, lyrics & screenplays), singing, cooking, dancing, voice-acting, role playing, drawing, graphic editing and video editing.Jayn's tumblr about page * She is currently into Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, Ib and Kagerou Project.Her spring.me biography * She used to collect music boxes, but stopped, since it was expensive.Jayn's spring.me answer regarding what she collects * Her favorite season is spring.Jayn's spring.me answer regarding her favorite season * Her favorite VOCALOIDs are and , and .Jayn's deviantART profile External Links * Official Site * Twitter * Tumblr. * Anime Tumblr. * Facebook * Google+ * SoundCloud * spring.me * deviantART * last.fm * MyAnimeList * Anime Amino * Vocaloid Amino Category:Producers